To close for comfort
by idk123
Summary: HP's got a sister. OCDMSS
1. Chapter 1

"Harry, good to see you, please, do sit down." Dumbledore gestured to the one vacant chair across from his desk. Harry dropped into it, somewhat reluctantly, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning at the headmaster. Snape and Malfoy were seated off to one side, while Sirius was curled up, in dog form, on the floor at Harry's feet. Dumbledore fiddled with his half moon spectacles for a moment, before returning them to the bridge of his nose and clearing his throat.

"Harry, something has come up. Voldemort has reason to believe that you're sister is still alive, living in the States, he-" Harry jumped up from his seat.

"Sister? I have a sister? Why did no one bother to tell _me_ this?" he shouted. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, peering at the boy.

"We had no reason to believe she was still alive. No one has seen her since the night of your parents' deaths. We had believed he killed her then, as well." He explained, trying to calm Harry enough for him to see the reasons behind the Order withholding the information.

"So did you ever plan on telling me about her?" Harry asked, leaning his palms on the desk in front of him.

"No."

"Why the hell _not_? Do you think that makes anything better? Keeping things from me? Well. What's her name?" he asked, defeated, slumping back down into his seat.

"Lily." Draco whispered. For a moment, Harry had forgotten that he and Snape were there. "Lily Marie Potter."

"She looks just like your mother, but she has your father's eyes. Believe it or not, you are twins. The prophecy applies to her, as well. That's why we need you to come with us to retrieve her. She's aware of her magic, and has been attending a wizarding school in America. Midaflan School for witches, if I'm not mistaken." Snape said, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Voldemort wants her. If he can create heirs with her, he believes that will resolve a part of the prophecy, though he still believes he needs to kill you. We need to prevent that from ever happening." Draco said. He stood up from his chair and started pacing the length of the office.

"When do we leave?" Harry asked, joining Malfoy.

"As soon as possible, we just need you to go get your cloak." Dumbledore spoke up. Harry nodded and left the office, running for the Gryffindor tower.

He shouted the password to the fat lady, and shot up the stairs to the boys dorm, ignoring his friends shouts and questions. He knocked his trunk onto it's side, letting the contents spill out onto the floor. He spotted the invisibility cloak easily, shrunk it, and stuffed it into his pocket, before charging back down to the common room and out the portrait hole. Snape, Draco, Dumbledore and Sirius were waiting for him in the entrance hall, wands at the ready.

"I will wait here, for your return, until then, good luck. You will need to perform side-long apparation, Draco with Snape, Mr. Potter with Sirius. One of you will have to apparate back on your own, Mr. Malfoy, preferably. I doubt Lily has learned how to, completely, that is. Once again, good luck." With that final parting, Sirius grabbed hold of harry and disapparated with a loud CRACK.


	2. Chapter 2

"This was never the way I planned

Not my intention

I got so brave,

Drink in hand.

lost my discretion.

It's not what I'm used to.

Just wanna try you on.

I'm curious, for you caught my attention.

I kissed a girl and I liked it,

The taste of her cherry chap stick.

I kissed a girl just to try it, hope my boyfriend won't mind it.

It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight."

"Lily, You're KILLING ME! Stop singing that song!" Lily's room mate Jessie said, flopping back onto the small bed, covering her face with a pillow. Lily turned off the old, decrepit radio, and plopped down on the bed by her friend's feet.

"What's wrong with that song?" she asked, pushing her red hair out of her face. Jessie shrugged, and sat up.

"Nothing, I just hate the way you sing it. You make it sound so… I don't even know." She shrugged again, and stood up.

"Is that a good thing or bad?" Lily asked, following her into the kitchen area, separated form the rest of their dingy apartment by beaded curtains hanging around it in a large half square. She plopped down onto one of the cushions that surrounded the low table they ate off of.

"I don't really know, actually. Weird mostly, I guess." It was Lily's turn to shrug. She pulled a can of soup out of one of the grocery bags on the floor and poured it into one of the pans hanging on the wall. She put it over the one burner on the stove and waited for it to heat up. Jessie reached around her for a spoon and she stepped out of the way, sitting back down at the table. She watched as Jessie stirred their dinner.

"So," Lily said, picking at a piece of fuzz on the seat beside her. "Biggie said he wanted to see me tonight." Her friend stopped stirring and came to sit beside her.

"Oh Lily, don't go. Please. He'll beat you up again. He's such a jerk, why do you work for him?" She asked, wrapping her arms around the small girl sitting at her side.

"sure, he's got a bad attitude, but it's really nothing I can't handle. I'm just telling you so you know to like, leave the door unlocked. I promise I'll be fine; he probably just wants me to help him with the profits, or something. Really." She explained, hoping she would take the lie.

"You can't." Jessie whispered.

"I have to. I can't quit, he'd kill me." A single tear slid down her cheek, but she wiped it away and stood up. She turned her attention to the stove, where their dinner was burning.

"Damn, I forgot about that." The soup was clumped and blackened on the bottom of the pot.

"Charcoal it is. Gross." Lily glanced up at the clock, and nearly dropped the soup.

"Damn!" She dropped the pot onto the table in front of Jessie and ran out the front door, grabbing her jacket on the way out.

She headed down a back alley, crossing over onto another street towards Biggie's house. Lily stopped and looked across the street to his house. Girls were littering the front porch, waiting or smoking. She rubbed the patches on the elbows of her jacket and watched as the smoke from someone's cigarette curled up to the sky before it disappeared. The wind picked up, blowing her hair around into her face, but she ignored it. Jessie's words swam in her head.

You can't. He'll beat you up again. But the last time he had, he had also told her he loved her. That was something. She had been alone for as long as she could remember, being loved was important to her. Did she really want to give that up? No.

She stepped of the curb into the street. One of the girls sitting on the porch railing noticed her. She waved her cigarette at her and smiled.

"hey Annette. How's it going?" Lily asked as she approached. Annette grimaced.

"He's in a foul mood girl. Be careful." She stood up and embraced the short girl, and pranced down the stairs and out of sight. Sighing, the red head pushed open the front door and slipped inside. She headed upstairs, as quietly as she could. She heard something coming from a room down the hall. The door was slightly open, so she crouched down and peered in through the crack. Biggie was in there, though she was hardly surprised. It was his house, after all. No, what did surprise her, was the girl under him. Standing up, she pushed open the door. Biggie shot up, and glared at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared back.

"You wanted to see me?" she drawled. He as off the bed at lightning speed, and before she could register what was happening, she was on the ground, her cheek stinging, tasting blood in her mouth. She looked up. Biggie's fist was clenched, while the girl on the bed simply stared on, not even bothering to take the sheets to cover herself.

"Good shot." She muttered, smiling meekly up at her attacker. She tried to stand up, but a blow to her stomach doubled her over again. She felt a hand grab her hair before her head was jerked back.

"Trying to be a smart ass?" his voice hissed in her ear. She tried to shake her head, but he was holding her too tightly.

"No. Of course not." Wrong answer. Lily felt herself thrown across the room, smashing into the one mirror in the room. Blood dripped down her forehead, across the scar she had since she was born. A lightning blot. Slowly, she reached up to brush her fingers across it. Rough hands grabbed her wrist and pulled her up off the floor. Darkness was slowly approaching, and she could numbly feel something pierce her side. She was shoved out the door, and down the stairs. Once she reached the landing, she pushed herself to her feet and stumbled out the door. The girls on the porch shot her sympathetic looks, but they all knew better than to try and help her.

Slowly making her way back to her apartment, she touched her scar again. Funny. She hadn't thought about it in a long time. She stopped for a minute to spit the blood out of her mouth.

Outside her apartment door, she heard noise. She had hoped that Jessie had gone to sleep, but it was apparent that she had waited up for her.

Sighing, Lily put her key into the lock and opened the door.

"Jesus Lily! What happened?" Jessie was on her the second she stepped inside, inspecting her face from every angle, whipping the blood off her face with a towel.

"I told you this would happen, but did you listen to me? NO. Do you ever listen to what anyone tells you? NO. You are so-" she trailed off when someone coughed. Turning around she remembered the four men sitting at the table.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry, this is a bad time." Jessie said, looking from one man to the next. "Lily, these guys came about an hour ago for you. I said they could wait, because I didn't know how long it would be. But gods, what happened to you? Oh my god!" blood was seeping from a wound in her side that she hadn't noticed until Lily had unfolded her arms from around her stomach.

"What did he do to you!?" she forced Lily to lie down on the bed.

"This is not good." Draco said, leaning over to whisper into Snape's ear. Snape nodded in agreement, before slipping his wand from his pocket. He flicked his wand and Jessie dropped onto the floor, out cold.Lily looked over and saw the piece of wood in the man's hand.

"What did you do to her?" she cried, trying to push herself up off the bed, but doubled over, coughing up blood instead. Her brown eyes were squeezed shut, her breath labored.

"Where's your wand?" Harry asked, leaning over her. He sat down on the bed beside her, letting Lily rest her head in his lap while he carded his hands through her hair. She lifted her arm and pointed to a table across the room. Sirius opened the single drawer and pulled out her wand. He gave the wand a quick inspection before pocketing it. Harry carefully lifted Lily into his arms. Severus grimaced at the sight; it was too much like James and Lily. The twins were nearly their duplicates, and it broke his heart.

Harry handed her off to Snape, who disapparated to the Hospital wing. Draco followed soon after, with Sirius and Harry only moments later.


	3. Chapter 3

The white walls of the hospital wing were blinding when Lily opened her eyes. Groaning, she rolled over, pulling her pillow over the back of her head. She felt the foot of the bed sink, as someone sat down. When a hand was placed on her back, she peaked out.

"It's good to see you looking well." Severus Snape said, standing up from the bed. Her cuts had been healed, but some bruises were still visible on her face, and down her neck, where they disappeared beneath her hospital gown.

"Who, exactly, are you?" She asked, sitting up and looking at him, her eye's scrunched up, unused to the light after sleeping for so long.

"Severus Snape, Potions Master here at Hogwarts." He said, slowly sitting back down.

"Lily Potter. Can I ask, why'd you come to find me? I'm not important." As she spoke, she tilted her head to one side and stared, her green eyes piercing through him.

"You're wrong. Your brother, Harry, is the Boy-Who-Lived. You are the Girl-Who-Lived." He said, reaching up to touch the scar that was just visible beneath her hair line. It was identical to her brother's.

"You mean we're the twins Who-Just-Wouldn't-Bloody-Die." Lily scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest and leaning back against the headboard.

"No." Severus said, mimicking her posture against the footboard. For a few minutes they sat there in silence, alternating between looking at each other and the dull walls around them. Sighing heavily, Lily blew out a puff of air, sending her bangs into a frenzy, before settling back into place over her scar.

"Alright, but what does that-Well, what does that mean? Something's gonna change, that much is obvious, but what? Exactly?" drawing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them, she waited for The Potion's Master to speak. For a few moments, he didn't.

"I. I don't think that I'm the best person to explain this to you. I think I would be best if you heard it from your brother. You will be enrolling here, for your safety, that much I know. But the rest is unclear to me." Lily nodded. She had figured as much. A nock on the Hospital Wings double doors made her jump.

"That would be Harry." Snape said, standing up to pull the doors open.

"How convenient." Lily muttered, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed. The tiles were cold beneath her feet, she shivered. Her brother waltzed into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed that Severus had previously occupied.

"I'll be you've got some questions."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Alright, so we all know that I'm suffering a serious case of writers block. Again. But still, here's the next chapter. Enjoy, and review if you would be so kind.**_


End file.
